Full Bringer
The Fullbringers are rare spiritually aware humans who are born with an ability called a Fullbring, in which they can manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects. Their powers are defined by Hollow Reiryoku. Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble that of a Shinigami's. The Story The Fullbring is as unwelcome in the climate of war the dead have concocted as anything could be. With little doubt that Shinigami and Arrancar alike would only view the Fullbring as stolen power, and the distaste of the world that they have created a few like minded Fullbringers formed a special organization, one designed to collect Fullbringers and add them to their forces. Hopefully, a force which is strong enough to challenge both Arrancar and Shinigami presence. The tales of fallen Fullbringers rattles through history, the same as any great men history shines upon. Some have faked their own demise to recede from the masses, while others have been smited out of fear. Great men and women of extraordinary power and insight, all wiped clear. It was only now that their people have truly found one another, and truly advanced past the most basic stages. This newest generation has been awakened due to the massive wars which have torn across Earth. The first obvious presence of their enemies, the Shinigami and Hollows. Their wayward war had devastated countless lives as more and more humans were sacrificed to the hunger and hubris that these creatures possessed. This is where Echi Yuzumi came in. Young, head strong and bringing along her like sister, and a small group of Fullbringers. They traveled the world, tracking and stalking them and eventually helping them embrace their power. The ability of Yuzumi, "Void Attracts the Light" allowed them to easily gather any nearby Fullbring to her, as well as defend against the brutality of their enemies. The little gang was one just trying to figure out how the world worked, what their place was. Why they were the way they were. The Echi family had seen it's fair share of Hollows, marked specifically by the fact that both daughters held the taint, and as they began to really understand, their gang suffored losses unlike anything else they'd ever experienced. Hollows which had been amassing around them struck, without a Shinigami to care. It was not the malicious nature of the Quincy, nor was it a mistake they made. It was simply the lack oif power by the Fullbringers, mere infants to their ability. The wavve of energy that came with advancing attracted Hollows, and the gang lost half the members, including Yuzumi. After the devastation, Echi Haimura would take the lead in her sister's stead, which a much more extreme line of thought. Humanity had to rise, the dead had been tramatiszing their kind for far too long. Humanity had to determine where it would lead, and the Fullbringers would push through their chains. Removing Hollows and Shinigami from the equation, humanity would finally determine their own fate. Society & Ranking The society of the Fullbringers has a name, one bestowed by Echi Haimura when she took over the organization. The name is "Harbinger." Intended to inspire the meaning throughout their members, those within the society understand they must be the ones to overthrow the static game of Shinigami and Hollow overlords, and bring the fate of humanity to the hands of humans. Newborn: A Fullbringer without their Fullbring, what all are initially. Only capable of seeing spirits. Neonyte: The basic state of the Fullbringer, comparable to generic Shinigami. Rookie: Seated Shinigami will find these Fullbringers oon their level, still incomplete, but capable of manipulating spirits, with the training of Harbinger's masters behind them. Veteran: Elite Fullbriners, who can rival the powers of basic Bankai with their now established Fullbring. These are the equivilent to 2nd Seated Shinigami. Master: The 'Captains' of the Fullbringer. Masters are extremely powerful, capable of enhancing their aspects through rigorous training and control of their Fullbring. Sage: Those who have gone beyond the mere ability of enhancing and turned their power into something godlike. These are Fullbring who can stand against the most powerful captains. the Sages are permitted to sit with their leader in determining more than just simple missions, they are seats upon the council that controls Harbinger. Ascended: Those that have attained true understanding of their Fullbring, and Advanced it. The Ascended are the rarew few who have followed their leader into advancing the bodies, ther fullbring, and all their understanding.